


Good Vibrations

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Being High, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Card Games, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Rare Characters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed, Slash, The Big Lebowski (1998) References, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The afternoon before his confrontation with Paradox, Yuki Judai relaxes in more carefree surroundings.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Motegi Mokeo | Belowski, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Motegi Mokeo | Belowski/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Motegi Mokeo | Belowski/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	Good Vibrations

Good Vibrations

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Judai/Johan/Motegi triangle. Referenced (canon) Judai x Yubel.

Summary:

The afternoon before his confrontation with Paradox, Yuki Judai relaxes in more carefree surroundings.

* * *

When Judai woke up, it was well past noon. He stretched an elbow over his back, up from the best sleep he ever slept, lazily pulling on the pants he shook his legs out of the night before.

Once half-dressed, he saw Motegi was also up and Johan still snoozing like Amethyst Cat, then tossed the former the tattered rags he called clothes.

Judai was a happy lover. Happy loving Motegi and Johan, and a lover of happiness the concept. Motegi’s far out positive energy, you know? The groovy vibe included on self-improvement cassettes, or CDs that played nothing but sounds of the ocean or rainforest.

The little belowski was all about free love. Things were chill. And technically, Judai and Johan were already in an open relationship prior to Motegi drifting their way. Judai's love for Yubel wasn't going nowhere.

After graduation, Motegi needed to crash someplace. Safety was an issue because while his special power left no harmful side effects, people without the ability to interact with spirits or a protective suit handy might nod off in situations they _could_ be hurt.

Staying with Judai and Johan location to location diminished this hazard. They weren’t susceptible to his gift, which demotivated everyone around him into the calmest of calms.

Ahh, the fluffy, cloudlike high exuded by the Moke Moke Duelist!

Likewise, Motegi was a soft cuddle.

Taking his laptop off hibernate, Judai read the top story and hurriedly grabbed his blazer.

An update on the missing _Duel Monsters_ cards? New shit had come to light!

“You not gonna eat?”

“There’s trouble! Cyber End’s been spotted!”

“Radical! But pace yourself, OK? Don’t stress abiding by the Man’s schedule. The political-industrial complex wants to brainwash you into a narc for the Establishment, yo.”

“Uh, I’ll keep that in mind…”

“Hey, Judai-kun?”

“What?”

“You’re wearing my pants,” a yawning Johan finished Motegi’s observation. “If you’re heading to where Cyber End is, make sure you get Rainbow Dragon back from that masked weirdo!”

Judai struggled amusingly to undo the mix-up, his Pharaoh boxers jammed in the zipper.

“The universe is reaching out, dude. It’s transmitting a righteous message.”

“Yeah. It’s saying, ‘Gimme my pants, Judai!’” Johan oooooooed.


End file.
